Take Five
by Noxialis
Summary: - 8059 - Part of my Candy Hearts Series III - Gokudera and Yamamoto get a rest from a work.


**Title:** Take Five

**Pairing:** Yamamoto/Gokudera

**Summary:** They are given a small respite in between work.

**Notes:** I own nothing.

* * *

Gokudera's never been one to shy away from a fight, from a dangerous mission, from a chance to show that his boss is the best there is by proving he has the best right-hand man around. Their years at school were a mess, with so many battles thrown around that it was wonder none of them failed classes or had to repeat any years. There was a lot of studying crammed in whenever they could, and plenty of supplementary classes, but Gokudera was thankful he was smart enough to avoid such fates.

Now they had nothing to focus on but the Vongola family, and they seemed busier than ever. There were people that needed dealing with, allies that needed to be befriended, simple deliveries that needed to be made, paperwork to be done. There was always something, and as Tsuna's right-hand man, Gokudera found himself at the centre of everything that went on, whether by force or voluntarily. It was a miracle he found the time to start a relationship with Yamamoto, after years of persistence on the other man's part.

But they found a way to make it work, where they would spend what little moments they had together. Yamamoto would give him shoulder massages and butterfly kisses while he did the paperwork. He would sit in on Yamamoto's training whenever he could. Before he realized it, they were touching each other's feet under the table at meetings.

Tsuna was understanding, lessening Gokudera's workload whenever Yamamoto was injured during a mission so he would have more time to fuss over the other man. So when he noticed Gokudera was running a little ragged, he did what he could to shift work to some of the other members and decided that Gokudera didn't _really_ have to go on that mission to the States, that sending Ryohei would be just fine, and that Yamamoto was surely still a little too tired from his last mission and that Chrome would be a much better fit for that task anyway.

So Gokudera woke up one morning with the knowledge that he only had a small stack of paperwork to go through. He ate breakfast while he worked through it, the gentle snores of Yamamoto sleeping in providing a calming background noise. The other man woke up before he was done, but Gokudera was able to finish while Yamamoto was in the shower. He called up one of his subordinates to deliver the paperwork to Tsuna and inform him that he'd be in his room should there be an emergency. All day.

He heard the sound of the shower turning off and slipped into the large bathroom, greeted with the sight of a naked Yamamoto, his modesty protected by a fluffy yellow towel wrapped around his waist. He waited until the other man was done shaving before coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around that firm torso, deciding Yamamoto didn't need another scar on his chin.

"Hey," he said, kissing the nape of Yamamoto's neck. The dark-haired boy hummed in response and turned around to kiss Gokudera on his nose.

"Hey, all done?"

"Yep," Gokudera grinned, letting his hands slide over slick skin as they made their way down Yamamoto's spine. "We've got the whole day to ourselves, barring any unforeseen circumstances."

"Which, with our track record, is very likely," Yamamoto chuckled, but the darkening of his eyes let Gokudera know they were on the same page.

"Then we'll just have to do as much as we can before anything happens," he replied, and his hands slipped under the towel to squeeze the buttocks beneath. Yamamoto grinned and let his own hands slip under Gokudera's shirt, his skin already getting dewy from the moisture in the air.

"Sounds like a plan," Yamamoto said, and Gokudera gave a low purr in response before leaning forward and devouring the other's lips with his own.

Tsuna got the notice that Gokudera and Yamamoto would be spending the day in their room and smiled to himself, sending out a quick order that they were not to be disturbed at all costs.

He was such a great boss.


End file.
